Loki's Sorceress
by archangelavyn05
Summary: What if the Avengers hadn't won? What if Loki took control of Earth and eventually the rest of the Realms? It may not be as bad as you think. This story will take place about 200 years after Loki's victory, and we will see what it takes for one orphan girl to win the heart of her peers, her realm, and her King.
1. The Beginning

**I decided I needed to put a prologue to my story so that it makes more sense, so here is a history lesson to my universe! I hope you enjoy it! And I am only going to say this once, I do not own anything that has to do with The Avengers. If the character is not in the Avengers, then they are mine! Ok, Enjoy! And please forgive my spelling mistakes, I have never been a world class speller!**

* * *

_In the Year 2012, our King Loki launched a war against the beings of the Realm of Midgard. With the help of the Chitauri, he defeated the group known as The Avengers in the first battle. After taking them all prisoner, he then began a campaign across the planet, and after 3 years, finally ensuring his rule over the humans. _

_It wasn't long after that the other eight realms began to fall under the rule of our king. After another 7 years, Loki was king of the nine realms. But the Chitauri soon began to demand too much, and King Loki ask the members of the Avengers to help him defeat an enemy they now had in common. The group agreed, and with their help, King Loki was able to put an end to the Chitauri's cruel reign. After their defeat, he was able to unite all the realms under one banner, and peace soon followed. The Avengers were given pardon and allowed to live their lives as thanks for their help in the Chitauri War._

_It was then that we began to make advances in technology, medicine and other sciences. We discovered cures for diseases that before we had no hope of curing. We were able to stabilize planets climates, control harmful chemicals, and extract them from environments. We discovered new materials that were more appropriate for the environment, and repopulated the wild areas with their native animals._

_The most extraordinary thing, however, came 5 years later: the discovery that the tesseract could expand one's life exponentially. _

_Our king decreed that only those with astonishing abilities and intelligence would be blessed with this gift. As a show of good faith, he offered it to the group formally known as The Avengers. After much consideration, they all agreed, and as another show of good faith, Loki bestowed upon them the right to govern a planet in the realm. Once the Immortal Gift was bestowed upon them, each chose a planet, and became Governor of that realm._

_Soon, a search of the nine realms was made for more people with extraordinary talents. Schools were set up on three of the Realms for these amazing individuals. Here they were taught how to harness and use their powers, and after a series of tests, were bestowed the honor of being Adept. It became apparent early on that there were three types of disciplines a student could fall under: an affinity for energy manipulation, weapons and battle expertise, or vast intelligence. The schools became specialized, each with a variety of mentors and teachers that focused on that particular skill. The Governors even became involved, teaching at their particular school for which they showed an affinity with. _

_After a century, unrest was becoming noticeable in some of the realms, and it was apparent that teams of peace keepers were going to be needed in order to stop its spread. It was decided that an individual from each discipline would form a trio, and together they would be known as a Trifecta. These teams would then be sent out among the nine realms to help keep the peace and bring to light any problems that needed the immediate attention of the king. This seemed to alleviate any tension that had formed, and harmony once again reigned throughout the universe._

_And so this brings us to the beginning of our story, set two centuries after King Loki's rule began. . . _

* * *

**I hope this isn't too confusing for you! Enjoy! And please review!**


	2. An Orphan Named Sorcha

_**Hello all! I removed the other Avengers fic because this one came to me loud and clear, that and I haven't seen many stories where Loki actually wins the battle and we have a future look at the world. But what if it wasn't so bad to be ruled by the God of Mischief? I will warn you that Loki will be a bit out of character, but he has had 200 years to grow and mature into his role as king of the realms. I hope you enjoy this one!**_

* * *

_20 years before the events in our story. . . _

Loki looked around the ravaged realm. This was the third Realm in his care to be destroyed by the reanimation virus. By the time his scientist and doctors had found a vaccination, this world had been consumed, the inhabitants whose bodies had been infected literally reanimating after their initial death to attack those who were not affected by the disease. Loki bowed his head in disgust. How this had happened under his rule was beyond him, but his kingdom and his people looked to him for comfort. But what comfort was he going to give them? Another one of his realms was gone, its people destroyed and it looked as if there were no. . .

"My Lord, we found one!"

Loki's head jerked up at the sound of his lieutenant's weary yet excited voice. In his arms, he carried a young girl child, no more than two or three years of age. She was dirty, her clothes ragged and hanging off her thin form, and on her face were the stains of tears. He met his lieutenant half way, taking the child from his arms. The young girl looked at Loki, her large brown eyes expressing knowledge of life no one her age should be exposed to. Her brown hair was matted and dirty, but Loki could tell she was a beauty, even under all the dirt and filth. Her mouth tipped in a small semblance of a smile, but he could tell she was scared and unsure of the events unfolding around her.

He smiled down at the child, wrapping her in his dark green cloak.

"Has she exhibited any symptoms?" He asked the man to his right, his eyes still on the child, who had rested her head on his chest, taking his cloak in her small hand and holding on to it so tight her little knuckles turned white.

Loki brushed a finger over the knuckles, silently willing the child to relax her hold. To his surprise, her hold relaxed and her eyes turned toward his once again. This time her smile reached her eyes, and in that moment Loki sensed something was very special about this young child. He could feel the energy coming off the child like a second skin. His sharp mind put two and two together, and he smiled even bigger down at her.

"My King? Are you alright?"

Loki snapped his eyes away from the girls to look at his lieutenant. Lieutenant Marc Leons was a Midgaurdian who had been with him for over 120 years, and he trusted the man with his life.

"I'm sorry Marc, could you repeat what you just said?" Loki turned and walked toward his ship, Lieutenant Leon following close behind.

"Except for the malnutrition and dehydration, she seems to be in perfect health. There is no trace of the virus in her blood. I don't understand My King, how is it that this young girl was able to withstand the virus when so many other, stronger beings were not?

They had arrived at the ship, Loki striding aboard, the child still secure in his arms, her eyes closed as if in sleep. He ordered the captain and his crew to lift off, and then turned toward the Lieutenant.

"Can you not feel it Marc? She exudes power like a second skin, her very eyes shine with it! That must be how she survived. She simply repelled anyone she didn't want near her."

Marc looked at the child closely, bringing his had to hover just above her head. He felt nothing at first, until the girl opened he eyes and looked him directly in his own. The amount of energy that coursed through his veins when her eyes connected with his sent him flying across the room.

Loki couldn't help the laugh that sprang forth from his chest. He walked over to his Lieutenant and offered him a hand, which Marc took, and helped him up.

"She is magnificent! We will take her to the academy in the third realm, I want her tested. Nothing but the best for this little gem!"

Lieutenant Leons nodded his head in agreement, still in shock over the amount of power the little child nestled in his Kings arms had. "I will relay your orders to the pilot. Will there be anything else?"

"Please get her some food and water. I am going to have someone clean her up and while she eats we will discuss further actions to take with the ninth realm."

"Yes My King." Marc turned to walk toward the cockpit, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let us keep her survival a secret, Marc. I don't want her judged and ridiculed for circumstances that were out of her control. I want as normal a life as one as gifted as her can have."

"Yes My King." Leons went to talk to the pilots, leaving Loki alone with the girl. He carried her over to one of the many large chairs in the ship, and sat down, placing her more comfortably in his lap.

"So little one, can you talk? Will you please tell your king your name?"

The girl played with Loki's armor, admiring the green and gold pieces among the leather. She looked up at Loki, her brown eyes scrutinizing him. She must of found what she was searching for, because she gave him a big, toothy grin.

"Sorcha." She said in a small, musical voice, and went back to playing with gold and leather straps that crossed his chest plate.

"Sorcha? Hmm, a fitting and beautiful name for one as powerful as you. Well, are you hungry Sorcha? Would you like to go and find something to eat?"

At the sound of food, her little head popped up, eyes large and luminous.

"Yes please!"

Loki could not help but laugh. "All right little one. Let me find someone to clean you up, and when you are clean and dressed we shall find you something to eat. How does that sound?"

He was rewarded with another grin and a nod. He stood up with her still in his arms. He didn't want to relinquish his hold on her just yet. With a smile on his face, he carried her farther into the ship, already imagining the things this girl would be capable of with the right training. And that made him smile just that much bigger.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this! I have this story all planned out, just have to put it in writing! Please Review, I love hearing your opinions! And you say her name "Sor-sha" for those who can't pronounce it. **_


	3. Adept

**Hello! Well, this story hasn't had as much traffic as I hoped, but I am going to continue on with it! So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! And please, fav, alert and review! **

* * *

_20 years later. . ._

I looked at the puzzle in front of me, trying to figure out how to use my magic to get it to open. The seamless cube glowed green in front of me, and if I could get it to open correctly, it would glow a bright gold color, alerting my instructor that I had opened it using the correct magical application.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I went deep inside myself, searching for the wealth of magic that was always with me. Once I located the large, bright ball of magic nestled deep within me, I pulled a small thread from it and brought it to the surface. Once I felt I had a tight grip on it, I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. On the inside, my magic was a bright white ball with gold streaks running through it, but when it was brought to the surface where it was visible, it was a deep purple. And that's the color my hands glowed at this moment. A small smile graced my lips, and I placed my glowing hands just above the cube. I then concentrated on using my gift to find the proper magical channel to open the cube.

I once again closed my eyes, and concentrated on "feeling" with my senses what the proper way to open the cube was. I soon was able to identify the correct path and manipulated my magic into the center f the cube, where it combined with the magic contained inside of the cube. It glowed bright purple, and then began to spread out through the cube. I opened my eyes just in time to see the cube glow bright gold, and then open to reveal a beautiful ring with the Insignia of the Masters on it.

I had done it. I had become a Master of Energy Manipulation, or in other words: A Master of Magic.

"Congratulations Miss Stark, you are now considered and Adept in the field of Energy Manipulation. You may take your ring and join your loved ones who are waiting outside for you."

I looked up at the voice who had just spoken to me. Adept Jackson was smiling at me, pride obvious in his eyes and posture.

I did a small bow to him. "Thank you Adept Jackson. I appreciate everything you have done for me these past 20 years. I could not have asked for a better Mentor."

Adept Jacksons smile grew a little larger. He came over and gave me hug, squeezing tightly.

"You made it easy Sorcha. In my 167 years as a mentor I have never had a more eager and trainable student. It was blessing being able to teach you. Now go and see your family, I'm sure they are worried sick and anxious to see you."

I squeezed one more time, took my ring out of the cube, and headed for the exit.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking so long?"

I could hear my adoptive father wonder aloud as I rounded the corner to see my friends and family. He was the first to notice me, and he held his arms out and lifted one of his eyebrows up in question. Everyone else in the waiting room turned to see what caught his attention and turned to look at me.

"How did you do kiddo?"

I stopped and stood in front of my family and friends and looked at each one of them.

Tony Stark still looked good after 200 years, his dark brown hair in the same messy style and his blue eyes still shone with mischief. His wife Pepper was still beautiful, her strawberry blonde hair long now, and she had filled in a little after having their son, but she still radiated kindness and love.

Their son Aiden, my adoptive brother, was tall and handsome like his father, but he had his mother's darker blue eyes. He had also inherited the "Stark Smirk" as I liked to call it, and he just happens to be giving me that smirk right now.

The other people in the room where all family friends, ones I wouldn't trade the world for. They had all been there for me through thick and thin, they had accepted me even though I was an orphan. They had loved me and taken care of me, taught me and listened to me. I was so happy they were all able to be here for me.

There were the Barton's: Clint, Natasha and their son Falcon (well, that's not his real name of course, his real name is Jeremy, but we gave him the nickname Falcon due to his sharp vision, and it just stuck), Dr. Bruce Banner and his wife Betty, Steve Rogers and his wife Penny, and Thor, God of Thunder and brother to our King, with his son Halfen and wife Jane. All of them were staring at me, waiting for me to answer my father's question.

"Well, I guess I did ok." I said, trying to play down my newly acquired title for as long as I could.

"OK? OK?! You've spent months, no years training for this, and all you can say is you _guess _you did ok?"

I tried to hold in my laughter at my father's outburst. He hated it when Aiden or I said we did ok. Ok was not acceptable in the Stark house.

"Well, I mean I must have done something right, because they gave me this ring with this insignia on it. . ." I didn't get to finish what I was saying because the roar of the cheers drowned out my voice.

I was bombarded with hugs and "Congrats" from everyone, and there were even a few tears of happiness shed (Pepper and Jane of course) when my father quieted everyone down.

"Now, as excited as all of us are, I do believe it is getting late, and out new Adept is probably tired from her day of testing." As if to prove his point, a large yawn fought its way out of my mouth. I tried to cover it up, but was too late. "How about we all meet up tomorrow for lunch?" He opened his arms and turned in a circle, looking and everyone in the room. He got an affirmative answer from everyone.

So, with a few more hugs and crongrats, we all went our separate ways. My family excited the school and got in our car, where our chauffer drove us into traffic and on our way home. Sitting in the car listening to the people who gave me everything I could have ever dreamed off, I couldn't help but think that my life was a s close to perfect as it was ever going to be.

And hopefully the future was just as bright.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Thank you!**


	4. Little Sorceress

**Wow, thank you for the reviews, follows and favs! A very special shout out to MikaCheshire for all your help and devotion to this story! Go and check out her stories, they are fabulous, some of my favs! You are the best! And, now, here is the next chapter! Oh, and part of it is going to be in third person, just for a little bit.**

* * *

"Oh, common sis! You know that Falcon and I need a Manipulator in our Triad. We can't go on missions without one! And who better than another Stark! We need to keep it with the family, we would be unstoppable!"

I let out a laugh at that. My brother had been trying to convince me to join him and Falcon in their Triad since we pulled up to the house.

"I know I would feel better if you were with your brother and Falcon, and so would Clint and Natasha." Mom said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You would be able to protect them and make sure they come home without a scratch."

Aiden turned around and looked at our mother in false shock. "You don't think that I am capable of taking care of myself?" He placed his hands over his heart and dramatically fell onto the couch. "Mother you wound me with your words and lack of faith."

Mom and I both had a good laugh at that. I didn't tell Aiden, but I had already made my mind up to join him and Falcon as a Triad. We already knew each other's faults and strengths. We knew how to get along, when to leave each other alone, and when one of us just needed a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on. We would indeed be an unstoppable trio: Aiden the Genius, Falcon the Weapons Expert and me, The Manipulator.

"Hey now, you two quit ganging up on my boy here, he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself." Dad walked in putting a hand on Aiden's shoulder. "when it comes to complex mathematical equations or complicated physics theories." He added with a smile.

At that last comment, Aiden jumped up from his spot on the couch and raised his hands, fist clenched, at dad. "I'll show you complex mathematical equations. . ." he said with mock severity, and started jumping up and down from foot to foot.

"Oh you will?" Dad held his hands up. "Come on then, let's see what you got"

While dad and Aiden played at fighting, Mom wrapped me in her arms and squeezed me tightly.

"We are so proud of you Sorcha. And I want you to know that all of us love you so much. Not just me and your brother and father, but everyone. You brought so much joy to us. I could not have asked for a better daughter."

Just hearing her say this brought tears to my eyes. I squeezed her a little harder, and hid my face on her shoulder.

"Thanks Mom, that means a lot to me."

"Hey, don't forget us over here, just because we are ruggedly handsome, strong, independent men doesn't mean we don't want a little loving too!" Aiden and Dad had stopped their pretend fight and overheard what Mom had said. Aiden smiled and opened his arms wide. I let go of Mom and ran into his arms, he picked me up and twirled me around a couple of times, laughing as he did.

"No matter what anybody says, you **are** and will **always be** my little sister, got that? I am way proud of you, Little Sorceress"

More tears sprung into my eyes at the use of his nickname for me. How I was so lucky to have such great people in my life I will never know, but I was thankful and appreciative of them.

"That's right Sorcha. We all love you very much, never doubt that. You belong in this family, and no matter what happens in the future, we will always be there for you."

Aiden let go of me, and I turned to look at dad. This was the man who taught me how to ride a bike, how to laugh at myself and never see anything as a failure. And While I loved Pepper and Aiden with all my heart, Tony Stark was my rock, my confidant and the best dad any one could ask for.

He walked over to me and pulled me into yet another hug. This time, I couldn't hold my tears in. He just held me tight while I cried my eyes out. When I was done, he pulled back and looked at me.

"Ok, now that you have ruined my shirt," I pulled out of his embrace and punched him in the arm.

He rubbed his arm and pretended to be hurt "OW! Well that was rude." I laughed and shook my head.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, it is late and I think we could all use some shut eye. So let's get to it Starks, off to bed! We have a busy week preparing for the Announcement Ceremony this weekend." Dad clapped his hands and made shooing motions at us. I smiled at his antics, shaking my head.

"Goodnight Mom and Dad, love you guys." I said and turned towards the staircase.

"Night Mom, Dad, see ya in the morning." Aiden ran up behind me, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Aiden Anthony Stark put me down!" We laughed together as he ran to our rooms.

* * *

Pepper walked up to Tony and put her arms around his neck.

"Don't you have a call to make?" she asked, placing a small, chaste kiss on his lips.

Tony took in a deep breath. "I guess His Royal Highness King Reindeer Games would like to know if she passed or not."

Pepper stepped back and playfully slapped him on the arm. Tony grabbed his arm in imaginary pain. "Ah, twice in one night, remind me not to make any bets later, it is definitely not my night."

Pepper smiled. "Don't call Loki that. It is because of him that Sorcha came into our lives. And you promised to let him know as soon as you could."

"I know, I know. I will go place the call. Why don't you head up to the room and put on that outfit I got you for _my_ birthday?" Tony grabbed Pepper around the waist and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Pepper laughed and turned to go up the stairs, a seductive sway to her hips.

"Don't make me wait too long Mr. Stark." She purred over her shoulder.

Tony watched his wife climb the stairs with the infamous Stark Smirk on his face. When she was out of his sight, he turned and headed to the elevator.

* * *

"Ah, Governor Stark, it is wonderful to be hearing from you. Tell, me, how did she do? I have been waiting all day to hear."

Tony put on an expression of hurt on his face and placed a hand over his heart, much like his son had done earlier in the evening. "Well, it is nice to see you too Loki. I am doing fine, thanks for asking."

Loki laughed. "Yes, Tony I apologize. It is good to hear you are doing well. And Aiden and Pepper, they are doing just as well I presume?"

Tony laughed as well. Loki and he may not have gotten along in the past, but after having been through all they had together, and seeing Loki mature before his eyes, Tony had a completely new respect for the God.

"Yes they are. And she passed. With flying colors. Adept Jackson said she broke the record by a whole 15 minutes, fastest he had ever seen."

Loki stood up from his throne and clapped his hands together. "I knew she was extraordinary. I was right to give her to you, Tony. I do not believe anyone else in all the realms could have raised her better."

Tony was shocked at the compliment. "No, thank you, Loki. She has been a blessing for us. I am proud to call her a Stark."

Loki smiled at the genius. "As am I. When is the Announcement Ceremony?"

"This Saturday. I am fairly certain she will choose to be with Falcon and Aiden. They will make on hell of a Triad."

"As they should. They are all the best in their field." Loki stood and thought for a moment. "I think I will attend the ceremony, Tony. I have not seen her in years. I would like to be there."

Tony was shocked, Loki was hardly ever present at the ceremonies, as the duties of being King of the Realms usually stopped him from going. "Sorcha would see it as a great honor if you were there. We can prepare you a room here at the tower if you would like. I know Pepper would love to have you."

Loki smiled a genuine smile. "That would be wonderful Tony. I will see you Friday then. Take care."

With that, the transmission ended. Tony took a deep breath in and let it out.

Boy, this was going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Lots of love up in the Stark house, lol. Sorry if it was too mushy, and if this seems like a Mary Sue story. That's the way I am writing, you don't like, don't read, lol. And I know Loki is way out of character, but as I have said before, he has had 200 years to mature in to his role. For those of you who do like, please review, I appreciate the feedback!**


End file.
